Several types of penile prostheses have been developed for implantation within the penis to simulate an erectile state. Examples include an elongated malleable rod enclosed within a flexible casing and systems in which an implanted prosthesis may have fluid pumped into the prosthesis to effect an erection and drained from the prosthesis to return the penis to the flaccid state.
The present invention relates to mechanical prostheses in which a mechanical actuating device is used to cause the prosthesis to acquire an erectile state and to enable one to operate the prosthesis to return the penis to a flaccid state.